She's a Survivor, Something Special, Part 3
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: There was a copter crash. What happened to Johnny and Roy? What does the future hold for the new Dr. Julianna Gage? Part 3 in a series.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except Julianna. Everyone else belongs to Mark VII and others I can't remember. Hope you enjoy your reading!

_This is part 3 of the Something Special series. At the end of part 2, Squad 51 had left to assist in a rescue at sea. The men of Station 51 heard the call that a copter had crashed. And now, Part 3:_

Captain Stanley picked up the phone and immediately asked dispatch for more information. He was only told that the helicopter had gone down in the water and were sending another squad and copter to the rescue sight and calling for additional assistance with the fire.

Hank was told he could take his crew to the scene. He didn't have to be told twice and said they'd report to the scene.

He walked into the day room and found everyone looking at Mike.  
"What," he asked.  
"Julianna is sleeping in Johnny's bunk," Mike said.  
"We don't know anything, yet, Mike," Hank said.  
"I know, but I have to tell Juli what happened," he said.  
Everyone watched him leave the day room.

"We can go to the scene when Stoker gets back. Figured that's what you guys would want," Hank said.  
The guys went to the engine and got their gear on and waited for Mike to drive them to the scene.

Chet tried to hold it together, but he found tears slipping through. He hurt. Not only for the loss of his friends, but for what Julianna was going to go through. She'd been through so much and had finally found happiness with Johnny and now this. He didn't know how someone as petite as Julianna could handle what she'd already handled. Chet worried she'd fall apart with this latest blow. He also knew Joanne would be devastated and he hated that it had to happen to anyone he knew. He found himself thinking he should stay single while he was a firefighter, to avoid leaving someone in pain should something happen to him.

Mike entered the dorm and went to Julianna. She had wrapped her arms around Johnny's pillow and was sleeping peacefully. He knew this was the last peace she'd get for a while.  
"Hey, Juju," he whispered.  
She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey, Mikey," she said. "Johnny back?" She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"No. There was an accident. We're on our way out to Marina del Ray," he said.  
"Accident? What kind of accident," she asked, immediately awake.

"There was a copter crash," he said.  
"Don't say it," she said, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Juju," he started.  
Julianna got off the bed and headed toward the door. She saw all the guys in the engine and saw their faces. Captain Stanley stood by the door, pain and compassion on his face.  
"Don't. Take me," she said, tears coming fast.  
"Julianna, calm down," Mike said.  
"I won't calm down. Take me to the scene. If you want to tell me my husband and his best friend died today, then you're going to have to take me to the scene because I won't believe it unless I see the body," she said, determination on her face.

"Juli, you don't want to do this," Chet said.  
"Don't Chet. Don't anyone here baby me. I married Johnny and I know all about the risks but I will not believe he's dead unless I see for myself. Now, will you take me or do I drive myself," she said.

"Get in," Hank said.

Julianna climbed into the engine and took Chet's seat. He sat on the floor between the back and front, holding on to the bars. Julianna looked straight ahead as her brother drove the engine to the scene of the accident. Despite the odds against it, Chet hoped they were all wrong and Johnny and Roy weren't anyone near this place.

Mike parked the engine and saw the inferno before them. They heard the copter coming back from the rescue on the boat and exited the engine.

Chet helped Julianna down from the engine and he and Mike stood next to her as she saw the scene in front of her. She covered her face as the copter landed and kicked up a bit of sand from the parking lot.

The helicopter doors opened and two paramedics exited the copter, a patient on the stretcher. Julianna turned back to the crash site and saw two firemen carrying a body covered in a sheet. Two more followed behind with another body.

"You don't have to do this, Juju," Mike said, his hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed Chet and Mike's hands and peered at the two bodies on the stretchers. She sucked in a breath and let it out. She looked up before Mike noticed her eyes filling with tears and she went limp. Chet caught her and Marco and Hank grabbed a stokes and placed Julianna in it. Mike checked her pulse and decided it much be shock. The bodies on the stretcher had been badly burned. He wasn't sure if one of them was his brother-in-law, but judging by Julianna's reaction, he knew it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

The paramedics hopped off the helicopter and turned the patient over to the ambulance attendants. One man took off with the patient and the other stood and surveyed the scene. He saw Engine 51 had arrived on the scene, so he decided to go and help. He saw a woman look at two stretchers before collapsing and being attended to by Chet, Mike and Marco. It took him a second before he realized that was Julianna. "What's she doing here," he thought to himself.

He took off running toward the scene.  
"Mike, what's Julianna doing here," he asked.  
Mike looked up and nearly fell himself.  
Standing before him was one man he thought was dead. Roy DeSoto.

"We heard there was a copter crash and everyone assumed you and John were aboard. What happened," Mike asked.

"The copter couldn't take the four paramedics so we flipped for it. They got to go. Oh my, God. You guys thought we were dead and Jules thought Johnny was dead," Roy said.

"Yeah, she checked out the two bodies and looked up and then fainted," Mike said.  
"Must have been the shock. We should take her to the hospital," Roy said.  
"Knowing Johnny's not dead will be the only thing she needs," Mike said.  
"We can take her in the Squad. Think you can get her there. Chet can ride so you can take the Engine back," he said.  
"Sounds good. Hey, Cap. Chet's going with Roy to the hospital with Juli," Mike said.  
"We'll head there, too," Hank said.

Mike picked up his sister and put her in the Squad, leaning on Chet.

Roy sped off toward the hospital and hoped Joanne hadn't heard about the crash. He didn't want her to go through what Julianna had gone through.

They arrived at the hospital and Roy jumped out and grabbed a stretcher. Julianna was still unconscious and he took her and placed her on the stretcher. He and Chet wheeled her in and found Johnny walking toward them.

"Roy, what... Leelee! What the hell happened," he asked, concern on his face.  
"She knew about the crash. The whole station did. They came down to the scene and were convinced we were on the copter," Roy said.  
"Juli stopped by to see you and she decided to crash in your bunk because she was so tired. She demanded we take her and Mike couldn't talk her out of it. She collapsed after seeing two bodies on stretchers," Chet said.  
Dr. Early saw them standing around a stretcher and came to assist. "What is this," he asked. "What happened to Julianna?"

"She thought Johnny had died in the copter accident. She passed out," Chet said.

"Let's get her in 1. Did she hit her head," he asked.  
"No. Mike and I caught her and put her in a stokes when she collapsed," Chet said.  
Dixie checked her vitals. "Normal. Should we try ammonia nitrate," she asked.  
"Yeah," Early said.

Dixie grabbed the stick and waved it in front of Julianna's face. She immediately batted it away and opened her eyes.

She looked around and saw Joe and Dixie standing on one side and Chet behind them. She turned her head to the other side and immediately screamed.  
"Leelee, it's OK. I'm fine," Johnny said.  
"Johnny? You're not dead," she said, reaching out her fingers to touch his face.

Johnny grabbed her fingers with his hand and pressed his cheek into her palm. "I'm right here. I'm so sorry you thought I was dead," he said.  
Julianna started crying. Johnny wrapped her in his arms and held her while she cried. Dr. Early looked at Johnny.  
"I think it was just the shock of the incident. I'm sure a few hours alone with her husband and she'll be back to normal," Joe said.  
"I'll take her home. Thanks, Doc," Johnny said.

"Hey, Leelee, let's go home," he said to her.  
"Sounds good," she said.

He helped her off the gurney and they headed outside. She got into the Squad between Roy and Johnny.

They arrived at the Station and Julianna got out behind Johnny. She had a hold of his hand like she was afraid he'd disappear if she let go.

Replacements for himself and Roy were already at the Station. "What's this," Johnny asked.

"Thought you guys might need to be alone with your wives after what just happened. Go home. We'll see you guys next shift," Hank said.

The guys didn't need to hear another word. They went to their lockers, retrieved their stuff and didn't bother to change. They left the Station and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al and I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. I do own Julianna.

Julianna and Johnny headed to the shower. Johnny needed to shower and Julianna just wanted to be near her husband. They shared a steamy shower, before they exited the bathroom and changed their clothes.

"What do you say we just take a nap? We can go out and get dinner later tonight," Johnny asked.  
"I like that idea. I was scared I'd lost you today," she said.  
"I know, but I'm still here," he said.  
"Thank God for that," she said, kissing her husband.

They cuddled up in their bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. Johnny because of the busy day he'd had with the rescue and Julianna because of the emotional trauma. They slept soundly, curled up in each others arms.

The awoke several hours later.

"Hey, Leelee," he said, kissing her.

"Hey, Tiger," she answered, kissing him back.

"Are you feeling better," he asked.

"Yeah. You're here. That's what's important," she said.

"Look, Leelee, I can't promise I won't be in danger, but I promise I will make every effort to come home to you," he said.  
"That's all I ask," she said.

"Well, we have a whole day to ourselves. I am supposed to still be working, but since I got sent home, I don't have anything planned. Now, I was thinking I could work on those garden boxes you wanted," he said.  
Julianna wrapped her arms around his neck. "That sounds like a constructive use of your time," she said.  
Johnny sat up and pulled Julianna onto his lap. "Or I could finish painting that fence around the barn," he said.

"That's another good idea," she said, leaning over and kissing his neck.

Johnny moaned and buried his face in Julianna's hair. He pulled back and looked at her. "Or I could go out and get paint samples for you," he said.  
"That's another really good plan," Julianna said, continuing to kiss his neck and twirling the hair at the base of his neck.

"Or I could spend a few hours in bed with you," Johnny said, kissing his wife.

"Now, THAT, is a much, much better use of your time, Mr. Gage. I knew you were a smart one," Julianna said.

"Thank you, Dr. Gage. I just love saying that," Johnny said before he kissed the smile off her face and they spent their entire day in bed.

Two weeks later, the copter incident was put in the back of their mind and Julianna and Johnny fell into a comfortable domestic existence. Brackett tried to adjust the schedule so Julianna had her days off with Johnny. It didn't always work out that way, but most of the time they had time off together.

Johnny started painting the kitchen for Julianna. He hadn't done much redecorating since he moved into the house. He'd managed to keep the house in good condition, but he hadn't bothered with painting and papering. Julianna had asked if he'd allow her to paint and paper some of the rooms in the house. Johnny hadn't minded a bit and it gave him something to do when she was at work.

She wanted the kitchen painted yellow. He didn't understand it, but she wanted a yellow kitchen, so he was going to paint the kitchen yellow.

Julianna had gone to the store to do their grocery shopping. She was also picking up her dress for Mike and Tracy's wedding. They'd been so excited about his and Julianna's marriage, they decided to have a wedding as soon as possible. Julianna was excited to see her brother getting married.

Johnny was also shocked when Mike asked him to be his best man. He and Mike had done more things together since he'd started seeing Julianna.

Johnny took the brush outside to wash out and Sisco followed him outside. "You want to run, boy," Johnny asked. He put the brush down on the concrete patio and picked up the ball that belonged to Sisco. He tossed it and watched him bounce toward the fence line to retrieve the ball. He went down to the barn and checked on the horses. He allowed his neighbors to board their horses in the barn, since it was a large barn. Johnny had his two horses there. He'd acquired a second one when he started seeing Leelee. She'd named her horse Toby. He'd asked her why and she said 'He looks like a Toby.' Toby didn't care what he was called, he just loved Julianna. Johnny's horse was Maverick. That was the name he was given when Johnny bought him.

Checking that the horses were secure, he went back to the house and saw his wife pulling into the driveway. He met her and helped her unload the groceries.

"Have fun," he asked, kissing her.  
"Loads. Are you supposed to cook next shift," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, taking two sacks into the house.  
"Well, I'm making lasagna for you to take for dinner and I'll make a ham, cheese and potato casserole for lunch. That work for you," she asked.

"You going to cook for me every time it's my turn," he asked, putting the bread on the counter.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're tired of hamburgers, hotdogs and steak," Julianna said.  
"That's really funny, wife," Johnny said, kissing her.

She smiled at him and looked around when she noticed the yellow kitchen.

"You painted it! Johnny, it looks wonderful," she said.  
"Yeah it does brighten things up. Do you want to tell me why you wanted a yellow kitchen," he asked.

"Because of these," she said, rushing to linen closet and producing sunflower curtains. "I made these while I was recovering and was going to use them in the kitchen at Mike's, but I thought they'd look really good here," she said.  
"You sew, too. I should have guessed. Well, when do you want me to hang these," he asked.  
"When ever you have the time. I thought I'd do pork chops for dinner," she said.  
"I'll clean up the paint stuff and then I'll hang them. I'll shower before dinner," he said.  
"Sounds good to me," she said, turning back to the groceries and putting them away. Johnny went back outside to finish his work.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I do own Julianna.

They shared a dinner of pork chops, mashed potatoes and green beans. "Juli, you're an amazing cook," he said.  
"Thanks. My grandmother taught me how to cook," Julianna said.  
She cleared the dishes away and started filling the sink. "Can I help," he asked.  
"Sure, you can dry," she said.

Johnny helped her with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.  
"I'm going to get the laundry. Can you feed Sisco," she asked.  
"Sure," he said, heading out to the kennel he'd built for Sisco. Most of the time the dog was inside, but occasionally they put him outside.

Julianna went to the laundry room. She pulled the clothes out of the dryer and started folding them. She brought the basket up to the bedroom put the clothes away. She returned downstairs just as Johnny came in from outside.

"What hours are you working while I'm on shift," he asked.  
"I'm working 8-5 tomorrow. I should be home when you get home the following morning," she said.  
"You going to be able to sleep in that big bed all by yourself," he asked, his brown eyes full of mischief.

"You, John Roderick Gage, must have been a handful as a boy," she said.

"Well, I did like to chase the girls around the playground," he said, lunging toward Julianna.

Soon he was chasing her around the first floor of the house. He caught her quite easily, mainly because she wanted to get caught. Johnny began tickling her and she started laughing which caused Johnny to laugh.

He carried her up to the bed and they continued their playfulness in their bed.

When the alarm went off the next morning, they both hated getting out of the bed.

"Want me to stop by on my way home this afternoon," she asked.  
"Of course," he said, kissing her.

"I'll see you then. Be careful," she said.  
"I will. I love you," he said.  
"I love you, too," she said.  
They headed out to their vehicles and off to work.

Johnny arrived at the station and went to the lockers. He took off his shift to put on his uniform shirt. He was tucking it into his pants when Mike and Roy entered the room.  
"Hey, Johnny. How are things," Mike asked.

"Good. Julianna got her dress for the wedding. How do you feel about becoming a married man in a few days," Johnny asked.  
"I'm a little nervous, but you seem to wear it so well, I guess I can give it a try," Mike said, smiling.

Julianna buttoned up her lab coat and took a chart from the desk.

"Morning, Dixie. How are you," she asked.  
"I'm fine. Marriage treating you well," she asked.

"I can't complain," Julianna said.

"Kel wanted me to give you this," Dixie said, handing Julianna a folder and a name tag.  
Julianna took the folder and name tag. "Oh, this is going to take some getting used to," she said. The name tag said 'Julianna Gage, MD.' "This looks really good," she said. She opened the folder and it had her new license for her wall, 'Julianna Marie Stoker Gage, MD'

"That looks really nice, Juli," Dixie said.  
She clipped the new tag to her coat and headed off to see her first patient of the day.

She exited the room after ordering some lab work and found two men at the desk.

"Oh, Juli. These men are looking for you," Dixie said.  
The men turned around and Julianna immediately recognized one of the men. "Detective Lawson. What are you doing in LA," she asked, shaking his hand.  
"Dr. Stoker, this is Detective Henry. We're here about your case," he said.

"It's actually Dr. Gage now, I got married recently. What about my case. I thought it was closed when the perpetrator killed himself. He left a confession and had the trinkets from those he attacked. He had my locket," Julianna said.  
"Congrats on the wedding. Is there somewhere we can talk," the detective asked.  
"We can go into the lounge," she said, heading toward the lounge. Johnny and Roy came through the doors to resupply.

"Hey, honey," Johnny said. He noticed the two men with his wife and raised his eyebrows.  
"Detectives, this is my husband, John Gage, he's a paramedic and firefighter with the count. This is his partner, Roy DeSoto," Julianna said.  
"Mr. DeSoto. Mr. Gage. Pleasure to meet the man who married Julianna. We were just about to speak with her. Would you like to come with us," he asked.

"Go ahead. I'll get you if we get at call," Roy said.  
Johnny walked with her and the detectives.

Johnny got Julianna a cup of coffee and sat down with her at the table.  
"The man who killed himself and caused us to close the cases was not the man who attacked and raped you, Dr. Gage," he said.  
"I identified him. It was the man," she said.  
"I know, but the man that committed the crime was the suicide victims twin brother," Lawson said, showing her a picture. Julianna gasped at seeing the picture and Johnny saw red. He'd never seen the man that had raped his wife nearly two years ago. They had talked about what happened, but Johnny knew it was painful for her to talk about and it was painful for him to hear.

"So what does this mean," she asked.

"We had another series of attacks. We discovered the attacks were all similar to the previous attacks on you and the other eight women. We've discovered that the suicide wasn't a suicide. We believe that he was going to turn his brother in and his twin killed him and set him up to take the fall," Henry said.  
"So why are you telling Julianna this? If you know the other brother is guilty and you've got him in custody, why not just call Julianna," Johnny asked.

"We don't have him in custody, Mr. Gage. We've been unable to locate him," Henry said.  
"We're worried for your safety, Juli," Lawson said.  
"Why are you worried for Julianna's safety? What about the other victims," Johnny asked.

Julianna looked at Johnny and got up. She looked out the window and then turned back to her husband.

"They're worried because I'm the only survivor," Julianna said.  
Johnny's mouth dropped open. "The other victims..." he started saying.

"All the other victims were killed. Julianna, to date, is the only one who survived the attack. She's a fighter, a survivor. I'm sure you know the story," Lawson said.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII, et al. I've borrowed them and will return them when finished. I do own Julianna.

Julianna stood at the window, crying. She hated to relive the attack, but knew she was probably didn't have a choice in the matter.

"We came here to tell you what was happening and tell you to be careful. We're looking everywhere for Dennis Hastings, but we haven't found him anywhere in San Francisco. You're the only one that can identify him," Lawson said.  
Julianna turned around. "He'll have a scar on his cheek from where I slashed him with the glass. I KNEW I got him. Dennis has a scar, doesn't he," Julianna said.

She didn't need an answer. She knew. The wrong person had been blamed for the crime. Julianna felt responsible.  
"Leelee, you didn't know he had a twin. This is not your fault and we're going to take all the necessary precautions until they get this guy, OK," Johnny said.  
"We've notified LAPD to the problem. They've agreed to keep someone watching your house at all times. You shouldn't go anywhere alone or be alone," Henry said.  
"Will you have an officer at my house this evening? Johnny's working until 8 tomorrow morning," she said.  
"We'll have someone there," Lawson said.  
"You know, Leelee, maybe you should stay with Tracy or Joanne or someone," Johnny said.  
"No, I won't put them at risk," Julianna said.

"We'll speak with hospital security and then come back," Lawson said as he and Henry headed out to security.

Julianna sat at the table. "This is all my fault," she said.  
"You're fault? How do you figure that," Johnny asked.

"I KNEW I got that guy with the glass. When they got that other guy, he looked like my attacker, but didn't have anything showing that I'd gotten him. Everyone was quick to say that my concussion was changing my thoughts on what happened. If I had insisted that I wasn't having a false memory and knew I'd gotten that guy with the glass, _this_ wouldn't be happening," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me the other victims had been killed," Johnny asked.  
"It was hard enough coping with the trauma of my rape. I didn't like knowing I was the only survivor. I actually had one woman ask why I'd been spared when her sister, mother of three children and a teacher, had been killed. I was going to tell you, but it was hard enough telling you the details of the rape. I just don't want to deal with all this again, Johnny," Julianna said, holding back her tears. She'd decided she'd cried enough over this situation and she wasn't going to let this take away her happiness from being married to Johnny.

"When you get off tonight, you're coming to the station," he said as they exited the lounge.  
"They're giving me protection. I can't stay at the station," Julianna said.  
"Don't you have to do so many hours for a ride along so you can teach the paramedic program? Why can't you do some of those hours tonight? I'm sure you can stay at the station and get those hours taken care of," Johnny said.  
Julianna looked at her husband. "That actually makes sense. Clear it with the Cap and I'll head over there after my shift. I think I have a spare set of clothes in my office," she said.  
"I have a set at the Station, so you can always wear those," he said.  
"I'll see you this evening then," she said.  
Roy poked his head around the corner, "Johnny," he called.  
He quickly kissed Julianna and said "I love you," before heading out to the squad.

The detectives headed back to find Julianna. She was discussing a case with Dr. Brackett when they found her.

Julianna saw them and introduced them to Dr. Brackett. "Doctor. We've notified security to the possible threat and they are keeping an eye out. They said they will post someone at all the entrances to the ER when you are working and all the orderlies are being given a picture to look for the man in question. Because of the scar you gave him, he shouldn't be too difficult to spot. We'll have someone escort you to your home and someone will be stationed there when you are alone," Lawson said.

"I'm heading to Station 51 after my shift. I'm required to do so many hours of ride along training, so I'm going to pick some of that up tonight since my husband is working. I'll sleep there and go home with my husband in the morning. He's off for the next 4 days, I'm off for the next three," Julianna said.  
"OK. We'll have someone head out to your house before you leave for your next shift," Henry said.  
"I'm really sorry this happened to you. I hate that you're reliving it again," Lawson said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in a few days," Julianna said.

Julianna turned back to Kel. "I think it's a great idea for you to do those ride along hours now. You need quite a few of them and I'm sure we can work it out so you can do some of your shifts in the field. Might be good for the guys to have a doctor along," he said.

"That's wonderful, but why do I get the sense that you're trying to keep me from being alone," Julianna said.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea and I know your husband thinks it's a wonderful idea," Kel said.  
Julianna took her coat and headed toward the exit. "Whose side are you on anyway," Julianna asked.  
"The one that keeps you safe," Kel said.

Julianna met her escort out of the hospital and they walked her to her car. She headed off toward the Station like she'd done many times before. The only difference, this time she was looking over her shoulder as she drove.

"Cap, without telling you too many details, Julianna needs to go on a ride along for the rest of the shift," Johnny said.  
"Why, John," Cap asked.  
"Julianna maybe in danger. The man that attacked her in San Francisco isn't dead and he might be coming after her. If she's on a ride along with us, we can keep an eye on her," Johnny said.  
"OK, but have you thought about where she's going to sleep," Cap asked.  
Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "I just figured she'd be one of the guys on the shift. She could sleep in the corner when we have others doing ride alongs," Johnny said.  
"That's fine with me, but you'd better check with the rest of the guys. I'm sure they won't have a problem, but you should double check with the guys," Cap said.  
"I will. Thanks, Cap," Johnny said, heading to the day room.

"Hey guys. Julianna has to do some ride alongs. She was going to come by and finish out the shift with us. You guys have a problem with her sleeping in the corner of the dorm," he asked, getting some coffee.

Everyone agreed that they didn't have a problem with Julianna sleeping in the dorm.

"Great. I'll go make up the extra bed," Johnny said, heading back to the dorm. Mike got up from his seat and followed Johnny.

"Johnny. What's going on," Mike asked as he helped Johnny get the sheets for the bed.  
"Nothing. Juli has to do a ride along tonight," he said.  
"Don't lie to me, Johnny," Mike said.  
Johnny smoothed down the blanket then sat on the bed.

"They guy that attacked Julianna in San Francisco, isn't dead. He framed his twin to take the fall and now the detectives think he's going to come after her," Johnny said.

Mike cursed. It was a rare occurrence and Johnny was shocked.

"I guess you know, Juju was the only surviving victim of the nine that were attacked," Mike said.  
"Just found out. She's feeling really guilty because she thinks she should have been more insistent that she'd gotten the guy with that piece of glass instead of letting everyone tell her it wasn't a memory but a thought," Johnny said.  
"I always knew my sister fought like hell. Her broken ankle, broken jaw, concussion, busted lip and fractured collarbone were any indication. She looked like she'd been through hell," Mike said.  
"You know, that's the only thing we haven't really talked about. I knew what happened and she'd told me some of it, but I've always been comfortable with her telling me what she wants me to know. I know it's painful for her and I could make her tell me, but I thought if I needed to know, she'd tell me. I thought it'd make getting close to her difficult, but it wasn't. She did tell me she felt comfortable with me. I know she's made progress and I don't want this to set her back, know what I mean," Johnny said.

Mike nodded his head. "I know exactly what you mean. When you and Juli started dating, I was actually relieved because it felt like she was coming out of her shell. I don't think it was the rape that had her holding herself back, I think it was the guilt that she survived when others didn't. Did she tell you about the woman who wondered why Julianna was alive and her sister had been killed," Mike asked.  
"Yeah and the thought made me sick. To think someone would say that to another person. Having Julianna here tonight is going to keep her safe and keep me sane," Johnny said.  
"Well, Friday she'll be staying with Tracy and I'll be at your house so she'll be with someone then," Mike said.  
"I'm sorry this is happening so close to your wedding," Johnny said.  
"It'll be memorable, that's for sure," Mike said.  
They heard the guys greeting Julianna and they quickly threw the pillow onto the bed and headed out to greet her.

"Hey, sis," Mike said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, hon," Johnny said, kissing her cheek.  
"Did you really send those dishes in for us," Marco asked.  
"Yeah. Was the casserole OK," Julianna asked.  
"It was wonderful. Estella is going to call you to get the recipe," Marco said.  
"You can have the bunk in the corner since you are an official member of this shift for the next few hours," Johnny said.  
"Thanks. Mind if I rest for a bit. Kind of a busy day," Julianna asked.  
"No problem. You'll hear the tones," Johnny said, showing his wife to the bunk. He kissed her forehead and left her when she stretched out and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I own nothing except Julianna.

Johnny joined the guys in the day room.

"Juli want something to eat," Chet asked.

"She's just resting for a bit. I'll save something for her," Johnny said.

The guys went about cleaning the station, surprised that they hadn't had a call in 20 minutes. Julianna came out of the dorm into the day room, smiling.  
"Hey, Jules! Did you get a bit of rest," Roy asked.

"Yeah. Much better than the last time I slept here," she said.

Johnny came into the room. "Hey! You realized we were getting ready to cook, didn't you," he said.  
"Well, yeah. Can't have you ruining my lasagna, now can I," she said, smiling at her husband.

"I was just about to put it in the oven," Johnny said, taking the lasagna out of the fridge and putting it in the oven. He set the timer for 30 minutes. The oven would cut off automatically after that time.

Then the tones sounded. Julianna headed out of the room with the rest of the guys, clad in her uniform for ride alongs. She'd forgotten she'd had the uniform in her office.

"Station 51. Structure fire. 9875 Roseland Drive. 9-8-7-5 Roseland Drive, cross street Mulholland. Time out 1734."

"Station 51, KMG-365," Stanley responded before boarding the engine.

Roy took the paper and handed it to Julianna who gave it to Johnny. They headed to the scene.

They found a two-story home engulfed in flames.

There were three people in various positions on the ground.

The three jumped out of the Squad and headed to the victims.

Julianna gave the orders for the various drugs and IV's to be given to the patients and they prepared for transport to the hospital.

"Doesn't look like they will need me in the ambulance. You can head in with them Johnny," Julianna said, getting into the passenger side of the Squad.

The ambulance took off and headed toward the hospital, Roy and Julianna right behind them.

They dropped off the patients at the hospital and headed back to the station. Julianna had filled Roy in on what exactly was happening with her and the reason she was staying at the station.

They returned to the station and ate their lasagna.  
"I have to say, Gage. You're wife's cooking is good, even if it is a few hours old," Chet said.

Julianna tossed her napkin at him. "Very funny, Chester B," she said, smiling at him.

The conversation returned to normal things and Julianna found herself washing the dishes for the guys.  
Johnny came up behind her and stared drying. "Mind if I help you," he asked.  
"Not at all. You gonna start doing this kind of thing at home," she asked him.

"Hey, I do my part," he said. Julianna smiled at her husband and put the dishes into the drainer.

The Engine was called out to a brush fire, leaving the Squad behind. Johnny found the smallest pair of turnout clothes for Julianna and put them by her bed.

"Thanks. Guess I'll turn in. See you guys later," she said. Johnny kissed her good night before he and Roy turned in for the night. The engine reported back to the station 20 minutes later and soon everyone in the station was sleeping.

They were called out to a medical emergency following a traffic accident around 3:30 in the morning. Julianna sat in the middle of the Squad and they headed out to the scene.

Roy and Johnny jumped out of the squad and Julianna ran to the people in the car.

"Johnny! Roy," she yelled.  
"Yeah, Jules," Roy asked.  
"This one's in trouble. I'm thinking spinal injury. Want to immobilize and start an IV of D5W," she asked.

"Sure. Can you help me with the neck brace," he asked, handing her the brace.  
Julianna fitted it in the proper position and Marco helped position the man on a backboard. Once the man was on the board and on the ground, Roy started the IV.

"Juli," Johnny called.  
"You OK, Roy," she asked. He nodded and she headed to the other side of the car.  
"Yeah," she said, taking in the patient.

"This one needs an IV, but this abdomen is hard as a rock," he said.  
Julianna performed an exam and feared the patient had severe abdominal injuries.

"Start an IV, Lactated Ringers. Unfortunately, can't give them morphine because of the crack on the head. We need to get this one to the hospital stat. Hey, Cap! Can you call for two more ambulances," she asked.  
Cap nodded and immediately ordered two more ambulances to the scene.

She leaned against the car and saw a baby blanket in the backseat. She leaned into the car and pulled the blanket back and found it empty. "Was there a baby in this car," Julianna asked, her voice nearing panic at the thought.

"Jules," Roy yelled.  
She went back to him. "He said he was carrying his daughter home when they had the accident. Is the baby in the car," Roy asked.  
Julianna's face went white. "I didn't see her," she said.

She headed back to the car and climbed in through the window.

She looked under the crumpled seat and found the baby. "Chet! Mike," she yelled, carefully pulling the baby out from under the seat.

"Yeah, Juli," Mike said.  
"I found a baby. Can you get me some oxygen," she asked.

Julianna handed the baby to Chet so she could climb out of the car and Chet placed the baby on the ground. Julianna did a quick exam. "Ears," she called out and Johnny tossed the stethoscope he had in her direction. Chet caught it and handed it to her. She listened to the baby and held the mask to the baby.

She sat back on her heels. "Well, I'll be damned," she said.  
"What, Juli? Is the baby OK," Chet asked.  
"Not a scratch on her. It's amazing," she said, smiling at Chet.

Roy and Johnny had five patients to deal with and Julianna was able to get them all the proper treatment before heading to the hospital. She jumped in the back of an ambulance and went to the hospital.

They turned their patients over to the hospital staff and Julianna was ready for bed.

"This ride along has been really nice. We've been able to do the treatment a lot faster than usual. I could get used to this," Roy said.  
"Well, don't because I don't know how you guys do it. I mean, I've only been here, what twelve hours and I'm already exhausted. At the hospital I have others to take over if I'm swamped. You guys don't have that luxury. I don't know how you do it," Julianna said.

"I think she just paid us a compliment," Johnny said.  
"Jules appreciates what we do. That's compliment enough for me," Roy said.  
The three made it back to the station and were able to sleep without any further interruptions.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing, but Julianna.

After coffee, B shift was reporting for duty and A shift headed out the door.  
Julianna and Johnny headed to their ranch and immediately went back to bed. Despite the sleep the night before, Julianna was tired because she was having nightmares of her attack.

Detective Lawson stopped by the house with an LAPD detective, Larimore. Larimore promised Julianna would be protected when she was alone. If she was at the hospital, security would guard the entrances and keep an eye out, should Mr. Hastings try anything. If she was at the Station or with anyone else, the police would do patrols and not station themselves outside where she was. They believed Mr. Hastings would only come after Julianna if she was alone.

A week into the routine, Julianna told the officer guarding her at the ranch that she needed to go to her brother's house and drop off some things for the wedding that was Saturday. The officer promised to follow her to the house. Julianna told him that she'd called and Tracy was already at the house. That wasn't unusual because Tracy had been moving her things into Mike's house in preparation for the wedding. They weren't taking a long honeymoon and were going to spend time getting the house the way they wanted it as they started their life together.

Julianna headed toward Mike's house, the officer behind her. When she pulled into the driveway, Tracy's car was still there, so the officer began his patrol of the street and surrounding area.

Julianna got out of the car and went in the side door. She'd always come in that way and old habits were hard to break.

"Hey, Tracy! I brought the ribbon you wanted to make the bows for the chairs," Julianna called as she entered the kitchen. She sat the box on the dining room table and went into the living room. "Tracy," she called, wondering where Tracy was and why she hadn't answered her when she called.

She peeked into the den and living room and didn't see Tracy. She saw her purse was on the bench in the foyer. Thinking she might have gone upstairs to do something to one of the bedrooms and couldn't hear her, she went upstairs. "Tracy. It's Juli," she said.  
She passed her old room, which was right at the top of the steps. The door was closed and she bypassed it and headed toward the other three bedrooms. The smaller room was being used as storage and Julianna couldn't find a reason for her to be in that room. She peered into the guest room and found nothing out of the ordinary.  
As she headed to Mike's room, she was beginning to think something had happened. She thought Tracy might have fallen or something and needed help.  
She went into Mike's room and found Tracy's suitcase on the bed, a sign that she'd been putting her clothes into Mike's dressers and closet.

"Tracy," Julianna called, her voice on the edge of panic. She couldn't figure out a reason why Tracy would be in her old bedroom, but, before she could check the backyard and the pool, Julianna opened the door.

And screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I own nothing but Julianna.

~_a/n: I apologize for the previous chapter being short. That's the way it worked out, but I've finished this one, so I'm giving it to you to make up for the short chapter. Kaiti~_

Julianna rushed into the room and immediately checked for a pulse. She found a faint one. She applied pressure to a wound at Tracy's neck and used her other hand to get to the phone.

She dialed 911 to get help.  
"I need help. There's been an attack at 1990 Sundale Drive. Please hurry. There's blood everywhere. I think she's going to die," Julianna said before she dropped the phone. She assessed Tracy's injuries and knew. The amount of blood loss was too significant, but Julianna was going to try to save her.

"You hang on Tracy. You can't die on me. Mike wouldn't like that," she said.  
Tracy's eyes opened and blinked. She tried to speak, but couldn't. "Don't talk. Please, just hang on," Julianna pleaded.  
"Love...Mi...Tho..ught...I...wa...u," Tracy managed to get out before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Julianna knew that was it, but she still pleaded for Tracy to wake up.  
"Come on, Trace. You can't do this to Mike. He loves you. Please," Julianna said, tears streaming down her face.

She looked up and saw the mirror in her room. A message had been written on it in what appeared to be Tracy's blood. 'Her blood is on your hands, Julianna. I'll get you yet.'

She nearly fell down the stairs in her attempt to get out of the house. She stumbled out the front door, screaming.

"Station 51. Unknown medical emergency. 1990 Sundale Drive. 1-9-9-0 Sundale Drive. Time out 1338."

"Station 51, KMG-365."

"Stoker, that's your house," Johnny said.  
"Oh my, God," Mike said. He put the engine in gear and they roared to his house, sirens screaming down the road.

They pulled up to the house, just as Julianna came screaming out of the front door. She was covered in blood and her color was as white as chalk. Johnny leaped out of the Squad before it stopped and tried to get his wife's attention. "Leelee, hey! It's Johnny," he said.  
"JOHNNY," she screamed.  
She ran to him and nearly knocked him over with the force of her hitting his chest.

"She's dead, Johnny. He killed her. She's dead," Julianna kept repeating.

"Leelee are you hurt. You're covered in blood," Johnny said, trying to make sense of what happened.  
"Not...m...m...mine. T...racy's. She's...she's in...m...m...my old bed...room," Julianna said, stumbling over the words.  
"Roy there's an injured woman in the house. Top of the stairs," Johnny said.  
Vince led the way into the house. Roy found Tracy in the bedroom just as Julianna had said and Roy didn't need to check for a pulse to know she was already dead.

Mike went to his sister.  
"Juju, what's wrong," he asked.

She looked at him and couldn't speak. She kept saying "Mike. Oh, Mike," over and over and Johnny was worried.

Roy and Vince came out of the house and Roy shook his head at Johnny. Johnny closed his eyes and understood what happened. Julianna had found Tracy and tried to help her. Now Mike was going to find out that his fiancee had been killed.

"Mr. Stoker. There's a woman in the house. Roy said it's your girlfriend," Vince said.  
"Tracy? What about her," he asked.  
Roy looked at his friend. "She's been killed," Roy said. "Julianna must have found her."

Mike took off toward the front door, but Vince stopped him. "Don't. It's a crime scene," he said.

Mike looked at his sister, blood covering her hands and her clothes and fell to his knees. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, at least not right now.  
Julianna looked at Johnny. "It was Hastings. He left me a message. He wrote it in Tracy's blood," Julianna said before dissolving into tears again.

Johnny's blood began to boil. Not only had this man robbed his wife of something precious, but he'd also robbed her of her security for the last few weeks and now, he'd threatened her and killed another woman. Johnny wanted to lock Julianna away, but knew that wasn't an option. The problem was, he didn't know another way to insure her protection.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: You know the deal, I own nothing but Julianna. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment and your entertainment.

The police held Julianna at the scene and took her statement.

Johnny refused to leave her side and Roy tried to convince Johnny to take her to the hospital and have her sedated. She'd been hysterical when they'd arrived and she hadn't said much to anyone. Roy knew she needed medical attention and hoped Johnny would agree to take her to the hospital.

"Now, Dr. Gage, tell me what happened," Larimore said.

"Left the house and came here. I knew Tracy was here and the officer was going off to patrol the neighborhood. I didn't see anyone until I found Tracy. There was blood everywhere. Tracy said something like 'He thought I was you' and that she loved Mike. That was all. I knew she was dead, but I still tried to save her. Why did he target Tracy? Was he watching the house? Tracy doesn't look like me at all," Julianna said, her voice a monotone that held no emotion, only resignation.

"Julianna we don't know if he was stalking the house. We don't know if he knows you didn't live here," Larimore said.  
"He knew. He was taunting me. He left that message in blood on the mirror. He's going to come after me and anyone in my family," Julianna said.  
Johnny looked at his wife and Larimore.  
"What message," he asked. He wasn't aware of the message on the mirror.

"He wrote a message, 'Her blood is on your hands, Julianna. I'll get you yet,'" Julianna said.

Johnny had known she'd been threatened, but he assumed it was by the killing of Tracy.

"What are you going to do to protect my wife," Johnny asked, his grip on his wife tightening.

"We're doing everything we can, Mr. Gage. We don't have a clue what Hastings is going to do next. He's fixated on your wife and he wants to kill her," Larimore said.  
Julianna stood up and took a deep breath. "He doesn't just want me dead. He wants to torture me. He wants to take away everything I hold dear in my life and I can't let that happen," she said.

She walked away from Johnny and the detective and into her brother's arms.

Mike had remained stoic throughout the ordeal and the only crack in the serious engineers facade was when they brought Tracy's body out of the house.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. This is all my fault," she said.  
"Don't say that. It's not your fault it's that sickos fault. Don't you dare start feeling guilty for what happened. You survived that first attack and I thank God for that because I don't think I could handle losing you. You've made a life for yourself and you and Johnny are happy. I can't believe that man killed Tracy because of some misguided vengeance against you, but it is not your fault. Do you understand? DO NOT hold yourself responsible. I love you, Juju and don't blame you for this. We're going to find this bastard and he'd going to fry. You hear me. He's going to regret the day he EVER crossed paths with us," he said, tears unshed in his eyes.

The siblings held each other until Roy approached and asked Julianna if she would come to the hospital. Sensing she would be overruled by both her husband and brother if she didn't agree, she nodded and took Roy's arm as he led her to the ambulance. Johnny was sitting inside waiting for her.

She got in and sat down, putting her head on his shoulder as the rode to the hospital.

"She'll be fine. It was quite a shock to her system. Have they caught him," Joe Early asked.  
Johnny shook his head. "They didn't think Tracy would be a target. Juli's got a lot of guilt right now. I don't know how I'm going to help her," Johnny said.  
"Just be there for her, Johnny. She'll realize she's not to blame for what happened, but it will take awhile. Here's some sedatives, if you think she's getting too worked up, see if she'll take one. Take her home," Early said.  
"Thanks, Doc," Johnny said. He went into the room and saw Julianna had changed clothes. She was wearing surgical scrubs and her bloodied clothes had been placed in a bag that the detective was holding.

"Ready, Leelee," Johnny asked.

She looked at him and nodded. The sadness in her eyes broke Johnny's heart and he wondered if he'd ever see the sparkle that he loved return.

He took her hand and led her out to the Squad. They rode with Roy back to the Station and he helped her to the car before heading home. Mike was supposed to meet them out there. He wasn't able to stay in his house and Mike wasn't sure he wanted to stay there. Johnny had told Mike he was welcomed at their home for as long as he wanted.

They arrived at there house and found Mike sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, man. You hanging in there," Johnny asked.

Mike nodded. "I just can't believe all this. It seems so surreal, so unnatural," Mike said.  
Johnny sat down next to Mike. "There's nothing I can say, but I'm here for you. We're family. I just wish there was something I could have done," Johnny said.

"Just protect Juli. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to her. She's all I have left in this world," Mike said.  
Johnny nodded. "I promise. She is my world."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Mark VII owns all. I just own Julianna!

Johnny led Mike upstairs to the guest room and shut the door. He knew Mike wouldn't sleep tonight, but he hoped he find some peace.

Johnny went to the bedroom and found Julianna curled up on the bed, still in her scrubs, fast asleep. The bottle of pills on the table. Johnny was worried and gently called to his wife.  
"Leelee," he said.  
"I'm fine. I took one and now I'm going to sleep. I just want to sleep for a few hours and pretend that didn't happen. Will you stay with me," she asked.  
"Of course," Johnny said. He quickly changed his clothes and Julianna immediately crawled into his arms and he held her tight. He knew he'd give his life to protect her and she knew that.

As Julianna went to sleep she knew she couldn't allow him to give his life for her because she couldn't live without him.

The next morning, Mike woke and found Johnny in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

Johnny handed Mike a cup of coffee and put a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Juli's taught me a few things," Johnny said.  
Julianna came down a few minutes later and saw the men sitting at the table.

"Morning," she said.  
"Morning, sweetheart," Johnny said, kissing her and giving her some coffee.  
"Morning, Juli," Mike said.

"I can't believe everything that happened yesterday," Julianna said.  
"Neither can I. Detective Larimore is supposed to pick me up and take me to Tracy's family. They've all been at the hotel since Wednesday. They all came in for the wedding. Now they are going to be told they get to bury their daughter on our wedding day," Mike said, tears inching down his face.

Julianna reached out and took her brother's hand. She knew he was hurting. She couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling and hoped she never had to experience anything remotely like this again.

Mike went upstairs to shower and Detective Larimore and his partner, Detective Moore, arrived just before he came down.

"Detectives," Julianna said.

"Where's your husband," Det. Moore asked.  
"Right here. Brought Sisco in for you, Leelee," Johnny said.

"We think we might have a lead on Hastings. He's been staying at some fleabag motel just off the highway outside the county. We're watching it to see if he's inside and waiting to see if he turns up. Don't get your hopes up, but we're getting closer," Larimore said.

Mike came down and the detectives excused themselves and took Mike to see Tracy's family. Another police car sat at the top of their driveway, watching the area for Hastings.  
Julianna looked at Johnny. "This isn't fair," she said.  
"No, but we're together and I'll do whatever I have to to keep you safe," Johnny said.  
"This is so not how I pictured marriage," Julianna said.  
"Me, either, but, then again, I never thought I'd get lucky enough to get you," Johnny said, kissing Julianna.

"I got a call today from Mr. Thomason. He's the guy that's been boarding his horse in the last stall. He's been getting his barn ready and he said he's ready to pick him up this morning. I'll let the officer know that I'm going to the barn and get the horse ready for travel. He'll be borrowing the trailer for a day to get the horse to his barn. He'll return it tomorrow," Johnny said.  
"OK. I'll go upstairs and shower and do a little housework," she said.  
"OK. I'll let you know when I'm back. Lock the door behind me," he said. They shared a quick kiss before he headed out the kitchen door to the deck. She saw him head to the police car and she assumed he was telling him he was going to the barn. Julianna locked the door behind him and went off upstairs, not bothering to watch Johnny walk toward the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny approached the police car and immediately something seemed off. Normally the officer was out of the car as soon as he saw Johnny, but the guy hadn't moved.

Johnny peered into the car and saw blood trickling out of a hole in his head. Johnny checked for a pulse, but found none. Someone had killed the officer. The realization of what happened hit Johnny like a punch to the gut. He took off running toward the house only to be flattened by a block of wood from the wood pile. Thinking he'd tripped over the wood, Johnny tried to get up.

He was immediately grabbed and yanked to his feet and pulled to the deck. Before he could react, he was tied to a post and a gag stuffed in his mouth. As his vision cleared he saw a face.

The face leaned down and got in his face.  
"So, you're the guy that got my Julianna. She is something special isn't she. She's a little fighter. Course you probably don't know how she likes it rough. She does have a tendency to take things too far. That's how I got this," the face said, showing the large scar on his cheek that was hidden by a false beard. "All she had to do was tell me to stop, but I think she liked it. That's why she's alive. But she had to go and soil what we had by marrying you. I'm sure it didn't take long for her to convince you to take her to bed. She knew I wouldn't like that. I looked and looked and couldn't find her. Until I remembered what I'd heard in the hospital. I came to LA and found her brother and it didn't take long find her. So tell me, Mr. Paramedic, don't you agree that Julianna's the best you've ever had? I know I do. But that experience will be in the past because I'm going to kill her. I should have done that first, but she was just so good, I had to get attached. Hope you said you loved her this morning because those are the last words your precious wife is ever going to hear from you. Nighty, night," the face said.

Johnny felt the bile rise in his throat at the things the man was saying about his wonderful, beautiful wife. He was desperate to get to the man, but he hit Johnny in the head and he immediately blacked out.

Julianna had been waiting for Johnny to come back to the house for an hour. It wasn't like him to take so long and she was afraid something had happened. She hated when he was in the barn alone. Especially around that horse. She slipped on her shoes and headed outside and down to the barn. She was shocked to find Johnny tied to a post sitting on a chair. At first it didn't compute in her brain what had happened.  
"Johnny! Oh, my God, what happened," she said.

"Hello, Julianna," a voice she'd never forget said.

She turned around and screamed. He clamped a hand over her mouth. Johnny started stirring when he heard Julianna scream. He opened his eyes and shouted, "Juli, no."

"Shut up. She's coming with me," he said.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, clenching her teeth to keep from screaming.

"Oh, yes you are. If you don't, I'll kill your husband, your brother and all those friends you've come to have. Do you want more blood on your hands, Julianna," Hastings asked.

"Don't listen to him, Juli," Johnny said, trying desperately to get out of his bindings.

"I have to go with him. If I don't, he'll kill you and I can't stand the thought of that," she said.  
"He'll kill you," Johnny said.

Julianna looked at her husband. "I love you," she said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Isn't this sweet, but I don't have time for this," Hastings said. He took some rope and tied her arms behind her. He then grabbed the chair Johnny was tied to, remove the binding at the pole and shut Johnny and the chair in the tack room and locked the door.

"Now, we're all alone, Julianna. Care to tell me how much you've missed me," Hastings said.  
"Go to hell," she said.  
"Come now. Such language for such a sweet little girl," Hastings said.  
Julianna, who'd been pushed down into a chair, was trying to get her hands free. She had to keep Hastings talking because she didn't want to die and she didn't want to lose Johnny to this psycho.

"You going to shoot me right here," Julianna asked.  
Hastings produced a gun. "I knew you were smart. I was thinking a lover's quarrel. I kill you and then shoot your husband and put the gun in his hands. They'll think he snapped because of the stress of the situation. His wife's brutal beating and rape being played out in the media would be enough for anyone to crack, don't you think," Hastings said, holding the gun at her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Mark VII does. I do own Julianna.

Julianna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She only had one shot at this or she would be dead. She swung her arm from behind the chair, the rope coming out and smacking Hastings in the side. She picked up the chair and slammed it in his direction, knocking him off balance and the gun out of his hand. She lunged for it, just as Hastings grabbed her ankle. He pulled her away and Julianna clawed at the ground, reaching for the gun. Her fingernails making bloody trails as she reached for the gun. She looked back and saw the hatred and blood lust in Hastings eyes. She kicked him as hard as she could and nearly laughed when her foot connected with his jaw with a loud crack.

She rolled away and reached back to grab the gun. Just as Hastings lunged for her with a knife, she pulled the trigger on the gun. He dropped at her feet, blood oozing from his chest and from his mouth.  
She screamed and jumped off the ground. She held the gun on Hastings, just in case he came back like something out of one of those horror movies Johnny liked to watch.

She heard two things. Her husband beating on the door, screaming her name and the sirens heading down her driveway. She unlocked the door and Johnny practically fell on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and Julianna dissolved into a mess of tears. Johnny took the gun and held it out to Larimore as he came into the barn. Larimore took the gun and looked at Hastings.  
"What the hell happened," Larimore asked.

"That was my wife being amazing. That man was pretending to be Thomason, a man boarding his horse here. I can't believe I didn't catch that it was Hastings," Johnny said.  
"What happened," Moore asked.

"He killed the officer. When I went out to let him know someone was coming to get a horse, I found the officer dead. When I went running to check on Juli, I got hit with a board or something. He tied me up and gave me this vile, disgusting speech about my wife. I don't remember anything until I woke up in the tack room," he said.  
"You woke up for a minute and tried to convince me not to go with him. You watched him tie me up before he put you in the tack room," Julianna said.

"Did you shoot him, Juli," Lawson asked.  
"Yeah. He was coming at me with a knife and I shot him. I didn't even think. I just killed him," she said, shuddering as she said it.

Mike came rushing into the barn and found Johnny and his sister standing next to the body of Hastings.  
"Are you guys OK," he asked.  
"We've been better," Johnny said.

"Let's get you guys to the hospital," Larimore said.  
Johnny and Julianna held each other as they headed to the ambulance that was in the driveway.

"That was pretty impressive, Leelee. I'm just so sorry you had to go through that," Johnny said.  
"It's over now. I just hate the Tracy had to die because of it. Seems so senseless," Julianna said.

They arrived at Rampart and Joe took Johnny and Kel took Julianna and gave them an exam. Johnny had a slight concussion and needed stitches in his head to close the laceration. He argued with Early, who was insistent that he stay in the hospital. "Don't worry, Juli's going to be admitted for observation, too. We'll put you in the same room," he said.  
Johnny calmed down and let Joe finish his head and waited for his wife.

Kel examined Julianna and found that she'd broken her wrist.

"You mean it doesn't hurt," Kel asked.  
"Well, now that you mention it. How in the world did I do that," she asked.  
"I couldn't tell you, but we'll set it and we'll stitch that cut on your leg and get you a bed for the night," he said. He held up his hands when Julianna started to speak. "You'll be with Johnny, so it's fine. I'm just going to order a few tests before you get your xray," Kel said.  
Dixie drew some blood from her and went to the lab.

They wheeled Johnny upstairs, despite his protests to wait for his wife.

"Mr. Gage. Your wife is still with Dr. Brackett. He'll bring her upstairs when he's finished with her. Will you kindly sit down and relax," Sally said.

Johnny sat on the bed and started to pout. Sally smiled. "There's the Johnny Gage I know," she said, exiting the room.

Roy and Mike came in when she left. "Have you seen Julianna? I don't know if she's OK," Johnny said.  
"She's good. Brackett's stitching a cut she got on her leg. I guess Hastings fell on her leg after she shot him. And she managed to break her wrist. Probably when she fell going for the gun," Mike said.  
"I can't believe everything that's happened," Roy said.  
"Neither can I, but one things for certain: Leelee's a survivor," Johnny said.

Dr. Brackett got the results of Julianna's blood work and was prepared to xray her wrist when something caught his attention. He assisted the tech by standing in between Julianna and the tech to get the correct position.

Brackett didn't say a word to Julianna until he got the xray back and was preparing to splint it. Julianna was alarmed because her friend wasn't always so quiet.

"Kel, something wrong," Julianna asked as she watched him apply the splint.

"I found something on your blood work," he said.  
"What," Julianna asked, alarmed.  
"You won't be able to go out on any ride alongs," Kel said.  
"How long? I actually kind of liked those," she said.  
"I'd say about...oh nine months," Kel said.  
Julianna looked at him. "Nine months? No break takes nine months unless I need surgery. It doesn't look like that bad of a fracture. You mean nine weeks, right," Julianna said.  
Kel bent down and looked in his friends eyes. "No, I mean nine months." Kel repeated smiling.

Julianna's eyes widened and she nearly jumped off the stretcher.

Kel helped her into the wheelchair and wheeled her up to her husband. They had more than one thing to celebrate.

~_That's the end of part 3, but I won't keep you hanging. __I'll have part 4 here pretty soon. Hope you guys like this series! ~ Kaiti._


End file.
